Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー・D・ルフィ) is a young adventurous pirate and the main protagonist of One Piece. Aspiring since childhood to live as a pirate, Luffy began his life at sea by following his idol and famous pirate, Shanks. After he accidentally devoured his trademark Devil Fruit when he was seven-years-old, Luffy magically gained his signature rubber powers, as well as lost the ability to swim (not that he knew how in the first place). Shanks rescued him from drowning, but his idol lost his left arm to save the boy. The incident cut his time with Shanks short. Before their parting, Luffy proclaimed that he would someday become the almighty Pirate King -a pirate who possesses the legendary treasure "One Piece"- to surpass Shanks. Impressed by Luffy's bold claim, Shanks gave him his straw hat as a memento, and asked him to return it to him after he becomes a great pirate. Wearing the straw hat ever since, Luffy eventually leaves his home and becomes the pirate captain to his own self-founded pirate crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, named after his signature hat. Together with his treasured comrades, Luffy has experienced several adventures, gained precious friends, and has created an infamous reputation for himself. Personality Enthusiastic about living life to the fullest, Luffy would love to spend his every waking moment partying with his crew, eating good food, and satisfying his endless curiosity with a goofy laugh and smile. He may humorously resort to trickery and honestly ignores anything that doesn't interest him. Luffy's childish enthusiasm and attitude may make him seem like a hopeless fool yet Luffy always keeps his sights set on whatever drives him. His willingness to fight for his vision and his innate sense of fairness is what truly breaks many people's first impressions of him. At times, his daring desire to beat and overcome the odds against him earns him undeniable respect from onlookers. As a true lover of adventure, Luffy feels he will never fear death as long he has dreams, trust, and his comrades. He treasures his friends more than his own family, placing absolute faith in them and sacrificing his entire being to keep them safe. Luffy is the glue who binds his motley crew together, as he believes he would never have had started his adventure if he was by himself. He never blames his comrades for their misgivings and accepts them wholeheartedly through thick and thin. Quotes :See also: Monkey D. Luffy/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Pirate Warriors 1= : , , , , : Gum Gum Cannon: Can perform a follow up by pressing , , . : , , , : Gum Gum Bazooka: : , , , : Gum Gum Spear: Can perform a follow up by pressing , , . : , , , : Gum Gum Flail: Can perform a follow up by pressing , , , . : , , , : Gum Gum Rocket: Stretches arms forward to sling his body as a weapon. Holding will increase the power of this attack. : , , , , : Gum Gum Stamp Gatling: : , , , : Gum Gum Bell: Can perform a follow up by pressing , , , . : , , : Gum Gum Windmill: : , , : Gum Gum Bullet: Holding down will increase the power of this attack. : , , : Gum Gum Whip: Holding down or will increase the power of this attack. Can perform a follow up attack by pressing one of the following button commands. :: , : This follow up attack can be strengthened by holding down . :: , : : : Gum Gum Elephant Gun: Uses Gear Third to enlarge his arm into a metallic ball before smashing it on the ground before him. (Timeskip Costume only) : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 1: Gum Gum Rifle: : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 2: Gum Gum Storm: : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 3: Activates Luffy's Gear Second form. : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 4: Activates Luffy's Gear Third form. :R1 (Special Skill): Will activate one of the following abilities listed below. :R2 (Grab Action): :L2 Comrade Strike: :Holding - Dash. :Pressing while attacking - Chain. Special Skill *''Gum Gum Pistol'' - He will know this by default. *''Gum Gum Balloon'' - Unlocked after clearing the first stage in the Main Log. *''Gum Gum Bazooka'' - Unlocked after clearing the first stage in the Main Log. *''Gum Gum Big Mallet'' - Unlocked after clearing the second stage in the Main Log. *''Gum Gum Battle Axe'' - Unlocked after clearing the third stage in the Main Log. |-|Pirate Warriors 3= : , , , , : "Gum Gum Cannon": Luffy punches forward with his elonagated right arm, then does 2 right-to-left sweeping kicks with his elongated left and right legs respectively. He then does a flurry of fast punches with elongated arms while running forward, giving him the illusion of having multiple arms. He then finishes by pulling both hands backward, stretching them, then thrusting them forward with a forceful double open-palm thrust. Can be charged by holding down the button on the first input, increasing the string's range. : , , , : "Gum Gum Battle Axe~Gum Gum Gattling~Gum Gum Bazooka": Luffy elongates his left leg upwards and slams it down with an axe kick, which launches enemies into the air. He then leaps upwards to the enemies, and then unleashes a flurry of fast punches on them. He finishes by stretching both arms back and hurling them forward with an open-palm strike to knock the airborne enemies away. : , , , , : "Gum Gum Rain~Gum Gum Spear~Gum Gum Flail": Luffy leaps into the air and rains down a flurry of lightning-fast punches to the enemies below him. He then puts his soles of both feet together and kicks downward with his toes, launching enemies up. He then twirls his stretched rubber arm above his head as if winding up for a punch, and then punches forward at the enemies as he's falling. : , , , : "Gum Gum Rocket": Luffy grabs hold of the ground with both hands, and pulls himself back like a slingshot. He then launches himself forward at enemies. This move can be charged by holding down the button before fully unleashing the move. Luffy's direction can be aimed with the control stick during the charging. : , , , , : "Gum Gum Storm": Luffy inflates his torso like a balloon, which deals knockback. He then charges forward with a flurry of gatling punches by exhaling hair to propel himself forward in a spiraling motion. His movement can be directed with the control stick during the flurry. : , , : "Gum Gum Whip": Luffy does three wide-area, circular sweeps with his elongated rubbery legs. Can be charged by holding down on the first input, elongating his legs even further, extending the range. : , , , : "Gum Gum Windmill~Gum Gum Bell": Luffy grabs a single enemy in front of him, and throws him hard onto the ground, which launches that enemies plus surrounding enemies upwards. He then reaches upward with both elongated hands to grab a single enemy, then spins him around in circles, which also damages surrounding enemies. He then launches himself at the enemy in his grasp with a forceful headbut, knocking the enemies away. : , , , , : "Gum Gum Bullet~Gum Gum Balloon~Gum Gum Mallet": Luffy does a hard downward punch to the ground, which pops enemies upwards. He then inflates his torso into a balloon, which also launches enemies upwards. Luffy then stretches out his legs while twisting them, then takes hold of a single opponent using his feet. He then untwists them, rapidly spinning his opponent, while bringing him crashing to the floor, dealing knockback to nearby enemies. The first input can be charged for a stronger blow. : : Level 1 Musou: "Gum Gum Rifle": Luffy stretches his arm behind him while twisting it, then releases it forward with a powerful drilling punch, hitting enemies in front of him. : : Level 2 Musou: "Gear Third": Luffy inflates his right arm to gigantic proportions using Gear 3rd, then uses it to punch downwards to the ground. He then inflates his leg and does a large stomp to the ground. Luffy then deflates as the air escapes through his mouth, leaving him in a shrunken "chibi" state for 10 seconds, during which he can still move and attack, though their effects are greatly decreased. This form has a higher chance of stunning enemies. :R1 (Special Skill): "Gum Gum Pistol": Luffy punches forward with his left fist while simultaneously elongating the arm. The charged version elongates further, while giving him a charge. :Taunt: Luffy takes his hat off or puts it on. Post-Timeskip : , , , , : "Gum Gum Giant Pistol": Luffy punches forward with his right fist, then does 2 right-to-left sweeping kicks with his elongated left and right legs respectively. He then does a flurry of fast punches while running forward, giving him the illusion of having multiple arms. He then finishes by inflating his arm using Gear 3rd and does a forward punch. The first input can be charged by holding the first input of the string, charging the rest of the string. : , , , : "Gum Gum Battle Axe~Gum Gum Gatling~Gum Gum Jet Pistol": Luffy elongates his left leg upwards and slams it down with an axe kick, which launches enemies into the air. He then leaps upwards to the enemies, and then unleashes a flurry of gatling punches on them. He finishes by punching straight downwards at the ground with a fast and powerful strike. : , , , , : "Gum Gum Rain~Gum Gum Jet Spear~Gum Gum Hawk Rifle": Luffy leaps into the air and rains down a flurry of lightning fast punches to the enemies below him. He then puts his soles of both feet together and kicks downward with his toes, giving the appearance of an actual spear. He then winds back his elongated rubbery arm and unleashes a punch as he's falling, which releases a forward-traveling shockwave. This move is similar to his pre-timeskip form, but enhanced with Gear 2nd. : , , , : "Gum Gum Grizzly Magnum": Luffy stretches both arms behind him while inflating his fists into large spherical balls and coating them with Haki. He then pushes forward with great force. : , , , , : "Gum Gum UFO": Luffy twists his lower body and then lets go, causing his legs to spin around similar to a helicopter, as he hovers forward and bulldozes enemies with his spinning legs. His movements can be directed with the control stick while he's hovering. : , , : "Gum Gum Whip": Luffy does three wide-area, circular sweeps with his elongated rubbery legs. Charged version elongates his legs even further, extending the range. : , , , : "Gum Gum Windmill~Gum Gum Bell": Luffy grabs a single enemy in front of him, and throws him hard onto the ground, which launches surrounding enemies upwards. He then reaches upward with both elongated hands to grab a single enemy, then spins him around in circles, which also damages surrounding enemies. He then launches himself at the enemy in his grasp with a forceful headbutt, knocking the enemies away. This is identical to his pre-timeskip version. : , , , , : "Gum Gum Bullet~Gum Gum Balloon~Gum Gum Jet Hammer": Luffy does a hard downward punch to the ground, which pops enemies upwards. He then inflates his torso into a balloon, which also launches enemies upwards. Luffy then stretches out his legs and takes hold of his opponent using his feet. He then brings him crashing to the floor, dealing knockback to nearby enemies. The first punch can be charged for a stronger blow. : : Level 1 Musou: "Gum Gum Red Hawk": Luffy stretches his arm behind him while coating it with Haki. His arm then ignites on fire, and he punches forward, releasing a forward-traveling fiery shockwave. : : Level 2 Musou: "Gum Gum Elephant Gatling": Luffy inflates both arms using Gear 3rd and coats them with Haki. He then unleashes a flurry of lightning-fast punches on the area in front of him, dealing great damage over a wide area. :R1 (Special Skill): "Gum Gum Jet Pistol": Luffy punches forward while elongating his arm, with greater speed due to Gear 2nd. The charged version has him punching 3 times in 3 directions in front of him, greatly extending the attack's range. :Taunt: Luffy takes his hat off or puts it on. |-|Pirate Warriors 4= Fighting Style Luffy fights primarily using the rubber body he gained after eating a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit, the Rubber-Rubber Fruit. He can extend his limbs and skin to exponential lengths and can inflate himself like a balloon. With his flexible and durable body, he can stretch, twirl, and snap himself into various uncanny positions to hit foes from a myriad of directions. His body is rubbery enough to grant him an extreme amount of resistance to cannonballs and blunt attacks, though he is still vulnerable to lacerations or ailments. To strengthen himself, Luffy has developed different "gears" that he can shift into, which are different forms that offer him new abilities. In Gear Two, he circulate the blood within his body at an inhumanly fast rate, made possible by his rubber blood vessels; his skin adopts a reddish appearance and evaporated bodily fluids may rise as steam from his body. His body temporarily gains extraordinary strength and speed, at the cost of weakening his stamina. He can also pump air into his bones to enlarge various body parts to gigantic proportions, which is called "Gear Three". Luffy incorporates these different Gears into his fighting style and moveset. After a two year training period, Luffy has also awakened and is proficient in all three forms of Haki. This allows him to cover his skin in a black hardening that makes his offensive and defensive capabilities even greater than before. Additionally, he can unleash a burst of Conqueror's Haki to knock out weaker foes. During the timeskip, he develops a new form to deal with even more dangerous foes, which he calls Gear Four. This new gear combines the abilities of his previous gears (enhanced speed and enlarged body parts) with his newly acquired Haki abilities. Unlike his other gears, Luffy's Gear 4th can be further categorized into different sub-forms, which he utilizes depending on what the situation demands of him. Gear Four: Boundman - In this form, Luffy coats his limbs with Armament Haki, and he inflates his muscles by blowing into them. He grows physically larger, and because his body is so elastic, he cannot stand still and has to constantly bounce in place. His strength and speed are enhanced, and he can use the elasticity of his body to kick off of the air and fly. Gear Four: Snakeman - This form resembles his Boundman form, except it is smaller and closer to his original appearance. His limbs are still coated in Armament Haki, and his speed is greatly enhanced. Gallery Luffy-debut-opkm.jpg|One Piece: Pirate Warriors render Luffy-alt-opkm.jpg|Alternate colors render Luffy-dlc.jpg|Downloadable costume Luffy-movie-opkm2.jpg|Theatrical outfit illustration Luffy_Film_Z_Costume_(OP2_DLC).png|Film Z costume Luffy-spclothes-oppw3dlc.jpg|Special clothes product code bonus One-Piece-Pirate-Warriors-4-Luffy-render.jpg|One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4 render One-Piece-Pirate-Warriors-4-Bounceman.jpg| Bounce-Man render One-Piece-Pirate-Warriors-4-Luffy-Snakeman-Render.jpg|Snake-Man render Luffy Tarou Costume (OP4).png|Luffytarou costume External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters